1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display substrate includes at least one gate line, at least one data line, at least one switching element, at least one pad part, etc.
A conventional pad part is on an external portion of the display substrate to receive a signal from outside thereof. That is, since the pad part is exposed to outside, the pad part may be easily corroded by oxygen and moisture if the pad part includes a metal.
A contact resistance between a metal contact of the pad part and a metal contact of an external circuit part may be increased due to a corrosion of the pad part. Hence, the corrosion of the pad part may cause a dark pixel in the display substrate. As a result, reliability of the display substrate may be degraded.